First Kiss
by ponytail30527
Summary: A new girl drops by the penguins' habitat and Marshal gets his first little crush. Guest star Terra Young! Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this guest star is Terra Young! It involves a certain young trouble making penguin's first kiss! :D**

**I don't own the Penguins of Madagascar or Claudia in this story. **

Skipper looked around the zoo and noticed that the penguins' habitat had at least three times more people around it. "Team, doesn't it seem a little strange how we have half the zoo visitors at our habitat today?" he asked.

Private shrugged. "I guess people like penguins."

"I sure do!" Elli said with her little British voice before leaping in the pool. Private giggled at his daughter's silliness.

Kowalski thought for a few moments. "Well, usually humans gather in large groups around an area to see something that's oddly unusual or different." He suggested. "Perhaps something unusual is going to happen."

"Like what?" Marshal asked.

Athena shrugged. "Maybe it's a special holiday for the humans to celebrate penguins."

Buttons smiled. "Party!"

Just then, Alice came up to the penguins' habitat with a crate in her hands. When she walked by, all the people didn't take their eyes off of the crate. Alice then placed a board that lead her over to the penguins' platform and placed the crate down.

Skipper and his team stood in front of the kids with protective looks on their faces. "Stand guard men, no zoo keeper's going to snatch my son up!"

"Ahem" Private said pointing to everyone else, who looked a little angry. Private didn't look that happy either.

"Oh…or your kids either." Skipper said.

"What's going on daddy?" Athena asked trying to see what was going on in front of him.

"It appears that she's…releasing a new animal into our home." Kowalski answered watching the red head zoo keeper take out a crowbar and hold a microphone up to her face.

"Excuse me?" Alice said in the microphone, but the people wouldn't stay quiet.

"I want to touch a penguin mommy!" a little girl said.

"Can we give them some fish?" a little boy asked.

"QUIET!" Alice yelled in the microphone, which got everyone quiet. "Thank you" she said. She jammed the bar in the side of crate. "I'd like to introduce to you…" she popped the crate open. "…Claudia, from Jacksonville Zoo!"

As soon as the crate opened up, a little penguin popped out. She was still in the down feathers like the kids, so she was about the same age. She had hazel eyes that were closer to green than brown, and had they could tell she had a lot of energy and spunk.

"Awwww" the humans went at the newbie.

She smiled liking the attention. She then jumped in the pool and started doing tricks in the water and playing around. After a few minutes, the people left to go somewhere else, so when Claudia went to the platform to dry off, she noticed she wasn't alone. "Oh...sup?" she said with a little confident smile.

"Uh…sup?" Elli said a little confused. _What's sup mean? _She thought to herself.

"I take it you're Claudia?" Skipper asked.

She smiled a little embarrassed. "I get the big intros back at my old zoo _all_ the time. I'm pretty good on my feet, and always get attention." She said. "Flips, dives, dances, the whole enchilada baby!" she said with a wink.

They nodded. "So why are you here?" Kowalski asked.

Claudia sighed and crossed her flippers. "I came all the way up here because my crazy zoo keeper, Alan, wants to add even more penguins! I'm serious, leave some in Antarctica for Pete's sake!"

"Ah, you're stay here is because your old habitat's getting renovated!" Athena said with a smile that she figured it out.

Claudia blinked her little green eyes. "Sure, whatever" she said with a shrug. "So what do you do for fun around here?" she asked looking around her temporary home.

Marshal didn't know why, but he felt like he was going to like this new girl.

**Well, here's the first chapter! I hope ya like it Terra Young!**

**Promise I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I'm glad a lot of people are interested in Marshal's first crush. (Probably since he's a trouble maker) Well, this chapter's longer, so enjoy!**

Athena and Elli sat in front of Claudia in the H.Q. after she had arrived a few moments earlier. They were trying to find something in common with the new girl. "So, do you like geography or math?" Athena asked.

Claudia shook her head. "No way, only a geek would _like _that kind of stuff." She said with a small laugh, but stopped when she noticed Athena's look. "Oh…you're seriously into that kind of stuff?" she asked a little embarrassed. "Uh...next question!"

"Do you like princesses and fairy tales?" Elli asked hopefully.

Claudia shook her head again. "Nah, I'm not your regular kinda gal. I've always been into more things like pranking and stuff. So, do any of you do that around here?" she asked a little hopefully. She had been bored out of her mind the moment all the people left. She didn't have anything _against _Elli and Athena, she just didn't have anything in common with them.

Athena and Elli's beaks dropped open. She was like a girl version of Marshal! "Well…if you like pranks," Elli said. "You should see Marsh-"

Marshal waddled by the three girls with a bottle of glue in his flippers. "Bye guys, me and the guys are gonna play a prank on-"

"Joey" Athena said cutting him off. "Haven't you pulled enough pranks on him? I mean he could blow your noggin off and throw it 32.3 miles away! I know he's foul tempered and all, but don't you have any pity?"

Marshal sighed and his back slumped down as he rolled his blue eyes. "Wow, no I really was expecting a nice gesture." He said sarcastically. "And no, we're not pulling a prank on _Joey_." He said snickering at Athena, who just snickered back.

Claudia's smile dropped. _No pranking? _She thought to herself ready to get bored all over again.

"We're pulling a prank of Pinky." Marshal said as his little trouble grin formed across his face. "That flamingo has been too sassy for too long." He continued to make his way to the door, but Claudia has stopped him.

"Can I come?" he asked hopefully.

Marshal snorted. "Me and the _guys _are going pranking. As in, no girls allowed."

Claudia crossed her flippers angrily. "Oh, a girl can't prank huh? For you information, I've pulled 47 pranks and have only been caught once." She said giving him a small smirk. "And your numbers have been…"

Marshal's eyes widened. Not only had she pulled more 7 pranks then all of his friends combined, she had only been caught one time! Marshal sighed accepting defeat. "Fine! But since you're new here, I'll go easy on you." He waddled out the door with the glue still cradled in his flippers. "Well, are you coming or not?" he asked angrily to the new girl, who was starting to like Marshal herself.

**Outside. . . . . . . . **

Eggy and Peanut sat in front of the flamingo habitat's brick wall waiting for Marshal to come with the glue. They looked up and smiled when they saw him, but frowned when they saw a new face next to him.

"What the heck is that" Eggy asked holding a pack of cotton balls in his little yellow wings.

Peanut shrugged. He was holding a small can of red paint in his paws.

"Hey guys" Marshal said waving the glue bottle in the air. "I'd like for you to meet Claudia." He said a little annoyed as he pointed to the penguin. "She's new here, so I'm sure she won't be with us for long-OW!" Marshal said rubbing his side that Claudia had just elbowed.

"Marshal, why'd you bring your girlfriend here?" Peanut asked with a small smirk.

Both Marshal and Claudia blushed. "She's not my girlfriend." Marshal grumbled. He pointed the glue bottle orange tip at Peanut. "There's enough glue in here for you _and _Pinky if you're catching my drift Peanut." Marshal said saying his name a little loud for Claudia to hear.

Claudia snorted. "You're named after elephant food?"

Peanut rolled his eyes. "Oh, what's your magical and majestic name?"

"Claudia" she answered.

Eggy smiled. "Hi, I'm Eggy."

Claudia smiled. "Thank you! A normal, good with introducing animal!" she said giving a small look to Marshal and Peanut. "Unlike _two _people in here"

Marshal rolled his eyes again just wanting her to leave, but still some part of him wanted to see what this girl was made of. "Okay, missy, since you seem to be an expert on the prank business, why don't you do it?" he said handing her the glue bottle.

Claudia smiled and took the bottle of zoo happily. "I never thought you'd ask, but I was hoping you weren't going to go all lazy on me."

Marshal's head steamed.

Claudia examined the glue bottle. "Hmm…this bottle's only three quarters filled, but if the cotton balls land on this so called Pinky," she mumbled thinking so quietly the boys didn't get what she was saying after that.

Marshal thought this was great! _She doesn't even know what to do! _He cheered in his head, but was so sadly mistaken when she smiled showing she had come up with a plan, and scarier, she had a trouble grin! And it looked just like Marshal's.

**A few moments later. . . . . . . **

Eggy, Peanut, Marshal, and Claudia left the flamingo habitat laughing like hyenas. "Oh my gosh, that was so funny!" Claudia said holding her stomach, which was hurting from all the laughing. "Did you see that bird's face?"

"I thought the funniest part was when Pinky's foot-" he took in a breath with a few tears of laughing in his blue eyes. "-got stuck to the wall, but the paint was so funny too! Then the other foot!" he burst out laughing and was rolling on the concrete sidewalk near the otter habitat. "It was genius of Claudia to think of a way to save more glue! It was like two pranks in one!"

Eggy smiled and chuckled. "I think that was great! I can still hear Pinky hollering-"

"I'll get you suckas!" All four of them said before laughing out again.

"I have to admit, you're a pretty cool girl Claudia." Marshal said smiling at her, she blushed a little bit.

"We have to play again soon! How about we come over to our clubhouse and get another idea? I'd do one again today, but man, I think I wet myself!" Peanut said. He looked over at the otter habitat. "Well, bye guys!" he said with a wave as he walked home.

The three waved and heard him still chuckling.

"Well, I better go home too. Mom said she got a few more bread crumbs today!" Eggy said excitedly. "Bye, ya crazy love birds!" he said as he headed back home before Marshal and Claudia could kill him.

Marshal and Claudia blushed, but they decided that it wasn't worth it. "So, what kind of pranks did you do back at your old zoo? It takes practice to do what you did with Pinky." Marshal asked looking over at Claudia as the two walked to the penguin's H.Q.

Claudia thought for a minute. "Well…me and my friends pulled pranks of the zoo keepers and the other animals. We had the worst reputation! If something went wrong, we were the first to be checked. Luckily, my friend Sarah is _awesome _at hiding things." She said wrapping her two little down feathered flippers together. She looked up at Marshal. "What about you?"

Marshal smiled. "Well, me, Eggy, and Peanut are the Trouble Making Brothers. We pull pranks on Joey, a bed tempered kangaroo, a lot! He gets mad so easily, all you have to do is step in his habitat and he's ready to kill you!"

Claudia giggled. "Really?"

Marshal nodded. "If you want to meet people that are good at hiding things, meet Buttons. I'll have to show you what he can do, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I don't know…Sarah hid her stuff in a hole near out penguin habitat. She's like a shovel! If you want a hiding place, she's the girl to go to." She laughed a little bit at the memory of her friends. "I just hope that I can see them again." She said with a sigh.

Marshal looked up at her. She was acting soft, a little weird for her, but it didn't last long. "Let me guess, Buttons can eat everything." She said sarcastically, but stopped when she noticed her new friend wasn't laughing. "Oh, you're serious! Whoa! I've gotta see this!" she then ran past Marshal. "Race ya!" she called out with a laugh.

Marshal smirked and ran after her. "Eat my dust!" he called out, but sadly, he didn't even come close to her. Not even once. He leaned over panting when they were at the fishbowl entrance dripping with water and sweat. "Re-match tomorrow?" he asked.

Claudia smiled. "Sure, but it's your funeral." She let out another fun laugh as she dropped down the fishbowl. "Woo-hoo!" her voice faded as she went deeper into the drop, but above Marshal was thinking.

_Do I like Claudia?_

"No! I can't like, like Claudia!" Marshal said shaking his head as he stood on top of the penguins' platform. He looked down the fishbowl entrance that she had just leapt down a few moments ago. "Remember when Claudia was standing right there?" he said to himself smiling as he looked at the ground she had been on a few moments earlier. "It seems like it was so long ago-Oh what am I doing?" he yelled clutching his down feathered head.

"Admit it! You are in love with the new girl." An all too familiar voice said behind the trouble making penguin. Marshal turned around to see Prince J.J. standing behind the gate of their habitat.

"Where'd you come from?" Marshal asked.

Prince J.J. smiled and shook his head. "Shushies, now we have to figure out how to get this Claudia girl to like you back!" he declared.

Marshal narrowed his eyes at the lemur prince. "For your information dude, I just think she's cool! I've never met a girl that likes to prank like me and is actually good at it. I…just like her as a friend is all." He said looking away from the smirking lemur. "FINE! I might like her a little bit more that a friend, but like a teeny bit." He admitted after a few moments from him smirking at him.

"Ha! My royal brain was right!" Prince J.J. exclaimed happily.

Marshal quickly made his way to the bars of the gates and looked at him straight in his yellow eyes. "You-tell-no-one-do-you-understand?" he said feeling like he should grab him by the shoulders and shake him silly.

Prince J.J. smiled. "Okay Marshal, but you must let me help you."

"Help me with what?"

"Help you win this girl's heart of course!"

**Aw! Marshal's first crush!! :D**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's Chapter three! Now Marshal **_**knows **_**he likes Claudia, what could go wrong-ahem, what **_**will **_**wrong? XD**

"No offense J.J., but I don't think Claudia's the kind of girl you can just win over. She's kinda like me, just into pranking." He said a little sadly. He looked down at the water at the penguins' habitat and held onto the metal bars.

"Oh, so if you are all into pranking, then how come you like this Claudia girl?" Prince J.J. asked with a smirk making Marshal blush and growl a little bit at the lemur prince.

"Listen, I have to go." Marshal lied trying to get out of there.

"Okay, but we must discuss my terms later." Prince J.J. said walking towards the lemur habitat as Marshal made his way down into the H.Q.

"Discuss my tail feathers." Marshal mumbled as he jumped down the fishbowl entrance.

**At the H.Q. . . . . . . . **

Claudia sat down in front of the T.V. with the other penguins. "You know, I really like it here. When I first came here, I thought I was gonna have a fit trying to get back home, but being greeted so nicely, and meeting new friends" she smiled at Marshal. "helped me _a lot_" she admitted putting her flippers behind her back and resting her head on them.

Marshal blushed and wondered if anyone else was noticing. He felt like his feathers were on fire, but no one seemed to notice. "Thanks" he mumbled under his breath.

"You okay dude?" Claudia asked noticing how he was acting different. Instead of cool and a little charming, she had to admit, he was nervous and quiet. She put her flipper on his back, but that only made Marshal blush harder as he felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Oh!" he hollered out feeling the butterflies clutching his stomach and making Claudia step back a little. "I mean, oh I feel fine!" he said with a fake smile. _Idiot! _He hollered in his head feeling like on himself.

Everyone looked at him funny. "You alright there, Marshal?" Skipper asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

Claudia backed away from him slowly and smiled. "Sure dude." There was a kind of awkward silence. "So…what were you thinking me and your pals do tomorrow?" she whispered so the others couldn't hear. She motioned him to come in another part of the H.Q.

Marshal smiled his trouble smile feeling normal again and followed her. "Well…I can let you meet Joey, then maybe the gorillas can be our next victims." He chuckled at the though. "Wanna go over some ideas?" he asked being cool and charming again.

Claudia smiled at him. "Sure"

The two went over ideas for hours until they came up with a few good ones. "I like you…r ideas!" Marshal corrected himself. _Why? What can I do to make this feeling go away? _He screamed in his head, but part of him didn't want it to go away. He liked her, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Okay, trouble maker, let's get some sleep for the big day tomorrow." She said with a playful laugh before heading to her temporary bunk, which was the couch. "Night" she called out to him before closing her green eyes.

"Night." Marshal said before heading to bed himself. The entire night, he dreamed about Claudia and her laugh. (Aw!)

**The next day. . . . . . . . **

Marshal and Claudia waddled to their abandoned hotdog cart clubhouse. "Cool clubhouse. My friends and I had to come up with them in an abandoned tree house near our zoo, but it had the tendency to fall apart and stuff. Not cool, oh who am I kidding? It was awesome!" she said with another playful laugh, making Marshal get those butterflies again. The two jumped in the clubhouse and saw that it was occupied by a duckling and otter pup already.

"Hey Claudia!" Peanut said in a kissy tone.

Eggy giggled. "Oh Marshal, you're such a good kisser." He said making kissy sounds.

"Okay, let's get started before you two have a make out session." Claudia said smirking at the two and making Peanut and Eggy's shut up. "Good, me and Marshal came up with a great idea where we put itching powder on the gorrila's tire swing, They'll have red butts for a week!" she said laughing and falling over. She sighed as she sat back up a few minutes later. "Too bad I won't be staying here that long to see it wear off."

Marshal frowned and looked at her immediately. "What?"

Claudia looked down sadly and gave out a small shrug. "I have to go back to Florida. It's where my family and friends will be. Don't worry though; I'll _never _forget you guys! You've been da bomb!" she said with a small giggle. "If only you got to meet my friends too, we would've had a blast together."

Marshal's stomach twisted in his stomach, but not in a good way this time. "Cool" he mumbled sadly.

"Hey, maybe one day we'll meet again!" Eggy said with a smile.

"Yeah, totally" Peanut said nodding at the idea.

"You're leaving?" Marshal repeated.

**Later that day. . . . . . . . . . **

"What do you mean she's leaving?" Prince J.J. asked after Marshal explained the whole situation to the lemur prince as the two sat down in front of the lemur throne. "This isn't right! Now we only have a few short days for you to admit your feelings." He said placing his paw on Marshal's shoulders.

"Why should I? I don't even know how!" Marshal said slapping his paw off of him gently. "Even if she knows or not, she's leaving!" he grumbled looking down at the grass on the bottom of the lemur habitat. "Now I'm stuck with Athena and…" his voice trailed off. He didn't want to say he was _stuck _with Elli, she was sweet and caring, but he wanted Claudia to stay either way.

"hmm…" Prince J.J. said tapping his chin with a thinking look on his face. He snapped. "I've got it! Why not turn on the charm? Be romantic!" he said nudging his buddy a little bit. "If you and this Claudia girl like each other, then she'll be putty in you flippery parts in no time!"

Marshal blushed and smiled at the thought of that. "Really?" he asked with a smile.

"Why wouldn't she? You two are perfect for each other!" Prince J.J. said throwing his arms in the air. He then pushed him out to the penguins' habitat. "Now go, go, go! It's time for charm turning on!" he said waving as Marshal ran over to the penguins' habitat.

**Oh no! Marshal only has a few days to tell her that he likes her! Sorry if this was a little short, but this seemed like a good place to cut off.**

**Review! : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! The kiss will happen in this chapter! How did Marshal being romantic go? Find out now! XD**

Marshal jumped in through the fish bowl entrance and saw Claudia clapping and cheering as Buttons hacked up a few sticks of dynamite. He immediately felt anger and jealousy boil inside of him. He looked away from the scene, but smiled at Elli. "Elli, can you do me a favor?" he whispered to not get Claudia's attention.

Elli nodded and waddled over to him. "What?"

Marshal ran to a drawer in the H.Q. and pulled out a book two walkie talkies out before heading back to Elli. "Okay take this and read me some of the romance poems in the book. Got it?" he asked handing her the stuff.

She nodded and took the stuff in her flippers. "Sure, but why?"

"I's a…" he tried to think of something. "A…joke! Yeah, just something funny for me to tell Claudia."

Elli shrugged. "Okay."

"Thanks!" he said. He ran to Claudia. "Hey Claudia, I've got something to tell you."

Claudia looked away from Buttons and smiled waddling over to him. "Sure, what's up?" she asked.

Marshal tucked the walkie talkie behind his back. "Now Elli!" he whispered.

Elli looked through the book. "Hmm…I think if Marshal wants to have a funny romance poem since Marshal wants to make a laugh out of this." She said peering through the book. "Oh this one's good!"

Marshal listens to the poem and blurts it out not knowing what he said would be very embarrassing.

"_I got ready for our evening, for you deserve best._

_I put on my makeup and shaved both my legs."_

Claudia's eyes widened and Marshal's did too when he realized what he said. "I mean, I don't shave my legs! I don't grow hair there! I…I…don't wear makeup either! I'm not even Marshal! I'm my evil twin Marshala! Uh…boo!" he ran off after that blushing like a beat. He reached Elli, who was sitting in front of the fish bowl entrance with the poetry book in her flippers. "Elli, I said romantic, not shaving!" he said glaring at her.

Elli shrugged. "I chose humorous love poems for the joke. Also, why do you have a poetry book?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Marshal hollered snatching the books out of her flippers.

Elli backed up from Marshal scared and confused. "Marshal, what's going on?" he British voice sounded a bit squeaky with fear as she asked the steamed penguin the question.

Marshal sighed and banged his head against the fish bowl repeatedly. "I suck" bangs his head, "I suck" bangs his head, and "I suck" bangs his head.

"Marshal?" Elli said cocking her head to the side.

"I stink Elli, I can't even talk to a girl without her thinking I shave my legs all the time! Oh, and thanks for doing such a _lovely_ job with the poetry Elli!" he said sarcastically giving her a death glare with his usually calm blue eyes, but now they were wild and fierce.

Elli giggled and touched his back. "Marshal, you don't stink! Maybe to people who don't like the smell of fish, but you smell really nice to me!" she said rubbing his back in comfort. His grey and fluffy down feathers went up and down as she rubbed his back reminding her of the times Marshal comforted her when she was scared. She smiled sadly feeling sorry for Marshal, but she didn't know why. She looked up and frowned. "Oh dear." She said getting Marshals attention.

"What is it?" Marshal asked popping his head up.

"I don't think Claudia's going to be here much longer." Elli said not looking down at him.

Marshal looked in the direction where Elli was looking at. "You have got to be kidding me." He said as a man holding a crate came closer to their habitat. He felt his face, stomach, and heart drop at the sight. It just wasn't fair! Not one real chance, it stunk worse that the fish that he had been smacking his head near.

"I'll go get uncle Skippa." Elli said. Marshal was about to stop her, but he knew that Claudia would have to leave sooner or later. A few moments later, nine penguins sat on top of the H.Q. waving at the guy.

"Well little Claudia, I guess we should bid out farewells." Skipper said looking down at the penguin.

Claudia smiled and faced all the penguins. She faced Athena. "Athena, I'm sorry for accidentally calling you a geek, I think that I could learn a thing or two from you. Being smart is well, a good point of girl power." She gave her a small high-five before facing Elli. "Elli, you have to be the sweetest girl on earth! It's the opposite of me, but we could use more penguins like you at my zoo." She gave her a small hug before facing Buttons. "Dude, I'd love it if I could do the stuff you can do! I seriously was wowed!" she gave him a small high-five and then faced Marshal. "Dude, I really wish I got to know you and your _evil twin _a bit better." She said with a wink and laugh making Marshal blush again. "Other than that, I'm not sure what to say."

Marshal looked down sadly. "Well, see ya dudett." He mumbled.

Claudia giggled. "I guess I'll have to do this another way then."

Marshal looked up confused. "What do you mea-" before he could finish, Claudia closed her eyes and grabbed him by the shoulders to pull him into a kiss. His eyes were wide with shock, but he didn't pull away as the tips of their beaks touched. Eventually, he smiled as their five second kiss ended and she hopped in the crate.

"Bye trouble maker!" she called out before the crate closed and was carried off to Florida.

Everyone stared at Marshal with confused looks on their faces, but then they smiled. "Well Marshal, I guess someone got their first kiss." Skipper said crossing his flippers with a smile on his face looking down at his son, who was giggling and twirling around on his foot awe struck from love.

"How do you feel?" Kowalski asked him.

"I feel…woo-hoo!" he jumped up in the air with the biggest smile on his face, but then he accidentally fell down the fish bowl entrance. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" he hollered out as he hit the metal bars of the ladders. He then landed on the concrete with a bang. He moaned.

The others ran to the opening and looked down it. "Are you alright?" Private called down to him in a worried tone.

"Owie!" Rico grunted as he looked down at him.

Marshal moaned again.

"That's why he told Claudia he shaved his legs and had an evil twin!" Elli exclaimed.

The others looked at her strangely. "Okay?" they said not knowing what she meant.

"Should someone get him?" Private asked.

Marshal moaned. "YES!"

**The next day. . . . . . . . **

Elli waddled in the room. Claudia had left yesterday and now Marshal was all depressed that she was gone. "Marshal?" she said as she waddled in the room. They had been trying to talk to him all day, and now it was her turn.

Marshal didn't answer, but she could spot him under the covers of one of their dad's bunks.

"Marshal, get off your lazy bum!" Elli said waddling up to him and pulling off the covers.

"What? Ell! I just wanna be alone right now." He said sadly thinking about Claudia.

"Marshal, this just isn't healthy! You haven't even pulled a prank since Claudia left! I knew you liked her liked her, but you can't just let her leave with your spirit too." she continued patting him on the back like she did yesterday. "Marshal, please get up. Peanut and Eggy want to play with you. They haven't seen you in a while."

Marshal answered this time. "Great, now _you _hate me."

Then Elli said something that threw Marshal threw a loop. "Yes I do." She said taking her flipper away and crossing both of her flippers on her chest.

Marshal sat up. "huh?"

"Well, I hate _this _you. You're not fun anymore and I'm worried about you." She said touching his shoulder again. "I don't think Claudia would be too fond of you right now either, she was telling me she hates lazy people. She said you should live a life with all the excitement you can put into it. I'm pretty sure that didn't include laying in bed all day." She said making her and Marshal giggle.

"I guess you're right Elli. I'm sorry." He then pulled her into a hug. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." She said returning his hug. When she was out of his flippers, she looked him in the eyes. "So…what was it like?" she asked.

"What?"

"Your first kiss, what was that like!" she asked giggling a bit.

Marshal tapped his beak to think for a minute. "I can't really explain it. It's just nice and sweet, like you're getting closer to someone and you get this warm feeling that makes you act stupid and stuff, but it's great. I've never really _had _a kiss before, so I'm not sure if there's a difference between the two yet." He said.

Elli nodded. "I guess I'll have to wait till I get my first kiss-" just then, Marshal leaned down and kissed her! He just kissed her right on the beak! Elli's brown eyes were wide from shock at what he was doing, but she slowly closed them after a few moments enjoying the warm sensation that came to her tummy.

Marshal had his eyes closed too, but after he realized what he was doing, he widened his eyes and pulled away. _Why did I do that? Why did I do that? Why did I do that? _He repeated his head. He looked down at a blushing Elli and blushed too.

"That…that…" Elli stammered not knowing what to say.

"Never happened" Marshal finished. He looked down and quickly took his flippers off of her shoulders, but he had to put them back on when Elli fainted in his flippers. "Well, at least no one saw that-PEANUT AND EGGY WITH TUUUNAAA!" he hollered out seeing his two best friends holding a can of tuna between them with shocked looks on their faces.

"Uh, sup dude?" Peanut asked.

"We came by to comfort you, but I guess Elli was already doing that." Eggy said making Marshal blush.

"We'll just be going then." Peanut said, but Marshal quickly placed Elli down and ran in front of them.

"I can explain!" Marshal said.

"No need, we won't tell anyone lover boy." Eggy said smirking.

"Nah, but this'll be one of those moments we'll look back on and laugh about!" Peanut said chuckling. "Come on Romeo, I think Claudia would've wanted us to pull that itching powder prank on the gorillas today, she left a pack of it at my habitat." He said as the three waddled out heading for their next pranking adventure.

**Marshal, you're such a dog! XD I wanted to give Marshal a girl to like after Claudia left, I just can't let him be alone! : (**

**Who knew that Marshal wasn't going to be the only one with his first kiss?**

**Well, there ya have it!**

**Review and bye!!**


End file.
